In recent years, a technology that is capable of reproducing broadcast content and executing an application delivered via a network such as the Internet has been known. As such a technology, a technology called Hybrid Broadcast Broadband TV (hereinafter, referred to as HbbTV) has been known. As the standards of HbbTV, “ETSI TS 102 796” (see Non-Patent Document 1) is designed in Europe. On the other hand, in Japan, the standards corresponding to this, “ARIB STD-B24 (4th edition),” (see Non-Patent Document 2) is designed.
In the system in which the reproduction of broadcast content and execution of an application are simultaneously performed, such as the HbbTV, a life cycle of the application from activation to termination is managed with a data structure called AIT (Application Information Table) section superimposed on the broadcast content. The information terminal that has acquired the AIT section controls the application based on an application control code included in the AIT section.
In addition, there exists an XML-AIT described in an XML format as the optimal format for providing information related to the application to a receiver using a communication network such as the Internet, which has information equivalent to the broadcast AIT section.